


Прошлое

by timewalker



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Кем была мама раньше.





	Прошлое

Угли в камине знают. Мамин взгляд направлен в них и будто бы сквозь них, и губы беззвучно шепчут, не то молясь, не то напевая. Морин не расслышать, а отцу тем более: тот любит пенное из погребов сильней, чем общество жены и дочери. Но дерево, погибшее ради тепла, понимает тоскливую тайну, доверенную ему вышивающей, сидя в дубовом кресле у огня, погружённой в себя саму женщиной. «Ты было живым, и я жила когда-то». Нет, невозможно: разве мама не здесь, разве не улыбается ласково, когда Морин смешит её, разве не строжит слуг, не ест, как полагается живому, и не спит? И всё же что нечто странное чувствуется — надлом, стенание.  
Сама мама смеётся редко.  
Знает и каменный гребень. Взмах за взмахом, медленно касается он рыжих волос, лишь вечером высвобожденных из тугого венца причёски. И вечером всякий раз оказывается, что волосы, стянутые так сурово-безжалостно, что лежат единой гладкой маской — беспокойные и кудрявые, и принадлежат не богатым покоям и замку, а ветру, высокому лесу, смутно ощутимой пыли бесконечных дорог. Далёкому и чужому для женщины благородных сословий, но так противоестественно естественному, когда Морин думает вместе слова «ветер», «лес», «дорожная пыль» и «мама». Позже, в кровати под пологом, уже на грани дрёмы, Морин вызывает видение, которое пройдёт через сон и растворится наутро: мчащийся во весь опор конь и всадница. Возможно, грёзы — всего лишь грёзы.  
Морин не спрашивает. Боязно.  
Знают ступени их замка. Мама чинно и неторопливо ступает, а эхо цоканья каблуков твердит: «Бег, полёт, стремление». Как будто призрачная память, скрывающаяся в соблюдающих этикет размеренных шагах: топот, свист и гиканье, прыжки через четыре ступеньки, зашибленная коленка и весёлое равнодушие к этому, беззаботная юная лёгкость движения. Подхваченная как-то эхом, Морин попробовала сделать то же самое — и, одёрнутая отцовским покашливанием из-за спины, стушевалась. Да-да, Морин знает, что не полагается, что она не мальчишка-посыльный, не служка, что «леди» означает «вести себя, как мама», но мама же...  
Кто?  
Знают руки, иногда сжимающую вилку, как оружие, напряжённость спины под тканью платья, когда мама следит за собирающимися на охоту мужчинами, чутко повёрнутая голова, когда мама слышит, как лошади храпят и ржут. А Морин — нет. Так кем была мама раньше?  
Свободной, говорят наливающемуся дождевой водой небу в окне глубокие голубые глаза. А затем мама вновь возвращается к своим шитью и пяльцам.


End file.
